The present invention relates to the treatment of certain illnesses by administering novel corticortropin-releasing factor (CRF) antagonists.
CRF antagonists are mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,642 and 5,063,245 referring to peptides and pyrazolinones, respectively. The importance of CRF antagonists is set out in the literature, e.g. as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,245. A recent outline of the different activities possessed by CRF antagonists is found in M. J. Owens et al., Pharm. Rev., Vol. 43, pages 425 to 473 (1991).
The CRF antagonists administered according to the invention are described in copending patent application Ser. Nos. PCT/US 93/10716, PCT/US93/01539, PCT/US93/11333, and PCT/US93/10715, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.